


Just Another Day

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Trans Sonoda Umi, Trans Yazawa Nico, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Umi and Nico confides in each other about their worries and stresses.





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burnmeumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnmeumi/gifts).



“Hey, I’m home.”  
“Welcome home, Umi.”  
“Welcome home!”

Umi got back home looking tired as usual after a long day of work and took off her coat, casually handing it off to Nico to let her hang it up, and then plopped down on the couch next to Rin. She wasn’t all that interested in whatever silly romcom Rin was watching, but it was something nice to stare mindlessly at while unraveling from all the stresses of working at a coffee shop.

“How was work today, nya?” Rin asked, tossing a piece of hard candy at Umi with her eyes still glued to the TV screen. It’s amazing what silly shows she can watch so attentively.

“Boring, tiring, stressful, wish I could quit, you know. The usual.” Umi caught the piece of candy, unwrapped it, and tossed it in her mouth. And then, a loud crunch. She doesn’t savour it like Rin does. “Coworkers being useless as usual. The only real upside today was this nice old lady recognizing me and going on about how much she loved our music, about how it makes her feel young again. That was really nice.”

Nico was still cooking, but after putting up Umi’s coat, she still couldn’t help but come listen in as well. Umi’s job was stressful, but there’s always stories to listen to. Her ladle still in her hand as she pumped her arm, Nico exclaimed, “Ooh, that’s awesome! Someone still remembers us!” 

“Yeah, it was pretty nice.” Umi smiled a weary smile. It was nice to hang out with her roommates again after work. If only Nozomi was still around, but she goes back during vacation to work at the shrine, and doesn’t come back until the day before classes start again.

She caught another piece of candy Rin tossed at her, and then crunched it again, completely ignoring the look her friend was giving her. Nico snickered a bit, and then began heading back to the kitchen, calling out behind her, “Alright you two, you better not eat too much of that, I’m almost done making dinner!”

“Alright alright, got it.  
“Don’t tell me what to do, nya ~”

\---

Dinner went as usual, chatting and laughing together while they had the curry rice Nico made. Rin talking about the kids she had to look after and the silly things they did, Nico talking about the manga she was reading online, all of these things were so mundane, but Umi still enjoyed every moment of it. It was a pleasant familial life with friends that she wished she could hold onto forever.

And after that, a nice warm bath and a cute romance manga to help her relax. Umi had to admit she was somewhat traditional, but she still couldn’t imagine how Nico uses her phone while she bathed. She went through so much trouble to make sure her manga doesn’t get wet, but even then the pages get kind of damp if she takes too long, how in the world does her roommate risk her losing her phone altogether?

When Umi came out of the bathroom, all freshened up and in her pajamas, she flopped down in bed and let out a groan. The day had came to its end, and she was thoroughly relaxed. Maybe she’ll continue reading that manga later, but for now, she unlocked her phone and decided to check on social media. She wasn’t too big on online stuff, but there were still amusing things there from time to time.

Just then, Nico came into the room and sat down at her desk, getting back onto her computer. It seemed like she already finished cleaning up the table and the kitchen, and was going to go back to… whatever she was up to. She doesn’t hide her screen from anyone in the apartment, but Umi still couldn’t be bothered to peep. Well, she does, sometimes, when Nico’s laughing at whatever she’s looking.

Tonight though, it seemed like her roommate wasn’t too keen on putting all her attention to the screen, and instead let out a sigh as she plopped down in her own bed, across from Umi’s. She seemed unusually stressed, and Umi wasn’t about to simply ignore a roommate in need.

“What’s wrong?” Umi locked her phone and put back next to her pillow, and turned to face her roommate.

“Still didn’t get a response. I don’t think I’m getting the job.” Nico mumbled, and rolled onto her back. It wasn’t unusual to see Nico in a bad mood after seeing something online, but this time it was different, and it made Umi suddenly feel really down.

“Mmn, that really sucks. I’m sorry to hear.” Umi said, hating that she always sounded so indifferent when she’s tired. She has told Nico before that she does actually care about things when she’s tired, even if she doesn’t sound it, but she still worried her roommate might take that the wrong way. “The job market’s been really tough, huh.”

“Yeah, tell me about it. I’ve applied all over and still nothing! Ugh, I just don’t get it, it’s not like I don’t have work experience, and I’m also super cute, why wouldn’t anyone hire me? I hate it so much.” Nico groaned, and rolled back onto her stomach, pushing her face into the pillow in a way that has always worried Umi. “It doesn’t help that my mom’s still on my ass about finding a job. Like ugh, I get it, I’m the oldest daughter, I gotta be responsible, but I’m doing what I can, and apparently that’s still not enough.”

“Well that’s unpleasant.” Oh, the all-too-familiar feeling of parental pressure, and the feeling of inadequacy. “At least you’re not a hikikomori, you actually like, clean up and cook for us and whatnot. You’re more like a housewife right now, and honestly, that’s an incredible blessing for Rin and Nozomi and I.”

That comment brought a small smile to Nico’s face, as she lifted her head out of her pillow and turned to face Umi. “Mm, thanks. I just wish my mom would see it that way too, but nah, she wants to push me beyond just being a housewife. Blehh, if only we could go back to just being school idols.”

“Hmhm, wouldn’t that be nice.” Umi smiled, and got out of bed, just so she could take a seat on Nico’s. Reaching forward and gently patting her roommate on the head, she said gently, trying to help her relax, “At least being able to stay home all day is nice and relaxing, isn’t it? You get to take breaks whenever you’d like, and won’t actually forget to take your pills.”

“Mehh, I guess so.” Nico flipped onto her back again, and let Umi stroke her hair. She always felt like such a child whenever Umi did something like this, but her roommate didn’t seem to mind, so she figured she might as well indulge. “Oh, speaking of, have they contacted you about starting yet?”

Umi had a feeling this conversation might come up sooner or later, but there was no reason to avoid it, even if she still felt somewhat envious of Nico. “Mm, not yet. I’m pretty sure they’ll call me this weekend, or maybe some time next week, though.”

“Ahh, is that so? I really hope you’ll get to start soon!” Nico sat up and gave Umi a kiss to the cheek, then laid back down, though this time curled around her roommate, with her head in her lap. “You really do have a nice body already, I really look forward to how you’ll look in a year or two!”

“I don’t really think that highly of myself, but thank you.” Umi gave Nico a small smile, and continued stroking her hair, not minding at all how close she was to her. “I just hope that it will actually make my body the way I would like it to. I… get anxious when I think about the possibility that I might still not pass afterwards.”

“Ehh? I think you already do pass though, Umi. You might not have the bust yet, but you do have quite the womanly air about you, you know?” Nico pulled herself up and sat in Umi’s lap, cuddling her closely and resting her head against her shoulder, “You’re already a slowly blooming flower, you’re just waiting for the sun to shine this way to bring you to your full potential.”

It wouldn’t be the first time that Nico has gotten poetic with her like that, but even so it still caught Umi off guard, her cheeks turning slightly flushed. Wrapping her arms around Nico, she gently kissed her cheek and smiled, “You really are too sweet, Nico, you know that? I’m really glad to have you around.”

“Hehe, happy to have you too, Umi.” Nico cuddled her close, not wanting to let go at all.

The stresses of everyday life and of challenging aspirations were nothing easy to handle, and slowly, everyone wears down over time. But in this intimacy Umi and Nico have came to find in their time spent together, they would find inspiration and motivation every night to keep doing their best the next day. It was not the kind of life she would have expected to find in her time in college, but it was one that Umi could not be more grateful for.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not intend for this to end up shippy but here we are.


End file.
